Cold Turkey
by ViciousQuestionMark
Summary: Reno and Cloud have been in an unofficial but committed relationship for several months. When Rufus forces Reno to put down the bottle and dryout, the redheaded Turk is forced to find a new drug of choice – will his relationship with Cloud be enough to ke


**Title**:

**Author**: ViciousQuestionMark

**Rating**: M

**Warning: This Story Contains Slash! Yes, that's right folks, that means guy on guy action (Reno/Cloud and a little Cloud/Reno)! So if you've got a problem with that, then I don't recommend reading any further. Oh yeah, Reno's foul mouth also shows up a bit, so if rough language doth offend you, then pray, readeth no further! **

**Summary**: Reno and Cloud have been in an unofficial but committed relationship for several months. When Rufus forces Reno to put down the bottle and dry-out, the redheaded Turk is forced to find a new drug of choice – will his relationship with Cloud be enough to keep him sated? Yaoi, RxC

**Disclaimer**: Obviously, I don't own Final Fantasy _or_ Cloud, Reno, and their friends. If I did, I'd be a very, very rich woman, and not writing dirty stories with other people's characters.

**Chapter 1: You Drink Too Much**

Long red hair spilled over his shoulders and onto the bar, over the arm that his head was currently resting on. If he opened his eyes a crack…yeah, like that…he could see Tifa - well, Tifa's jugs, anyway.

_Fucking God those things are _huge_…shouldn't she like…tip over or something?_

He heard a sigh from upwards, and he guessed that it was coming from the head attached to the giant boobs. He closed his eyes until she took away the tankard that was in front of him, lifting his head slightly when he heard the clatter of glass. He looked up at her just in time to watch her dump the half-full glass into the sink.

"Hey…! I w's drinkin' tha…" he slurred, trying to focus his bleary eyes on her.

"You were not. Besides, you've had too much to drink already. Why don't I call you a cab so you can go home?"

Even in his drunken state, Reno could hardly fail to hear the hopeful note in her voice. He wagged a finger at her, shaking his head side to side exaggeratedly. "Not a chance, toots. 'm stayin' _right here_," he tapped the bar with his finger. "'Til he ge's back. He said he'd be back t'night, 'nd fuck it all, 'm gonna _be_ here."

Tifa just sighed again, moving down the bar to refill other, less inebriated, patron's glasses. Reno heaved a sigh of his own and returned his head to the bar, a deep gloom settling over him. Cloud had been gone for three days on an exceptionally long delivery, and Reno had been unable to accompany him, stuck at Healin, filing reports. Over the past few months they had worked out something of a relationship, with Cloud making late-night visits to Reno's apartment, the Turk tagging along on some of Cloud's lengthier deliveries, and, of course, lots and lots of sex. After a few weeks of preliminary secrecy they had decided to just be open about their relationship, and it had turned out that none of their friends really cared. Well, except for Tifa. She had been glaring death at Reno since the moment that he had walked into the Seventh Heaven, his arm around the blonde man whom she had so long considered hers.

_Well tough cookies,_ he thought, closing his eyes once more. _Turns out your little boyfriend prefers balls to boobs. Those mountains won't help ya there honey…_

He heard the door of the bar open behind him, the tiny bell above it dinging cheerily.

"Cloud!" he heard Tifa's excited exclamation, but the name didn't register in his muddled brain until he felt a hand on his back and heard a familiar voice call his name, though it sounded lightyears away.

"Reno…Reno! God, you really are hammered, aren't you?"

The drunken Turk dragged himself into a sitting position, turning to grin lopsidedly at the blonde standing beside him as recognition dawned on him.

"Thought you'd never get home," he purred, leaning forward to drape himself over Cloud, clasping his hands together behind the blonde's head to hold himself up. Cloud made a face, turning his head away from Reno's rank alcohol breath.

"How long've you been here?" he questioned, adjusting his grip and hoisting the other man up by his armpits.

"Mmm…umm…" Reno nuzzled his face into Cloud's neck. "Three o'clock…ish…"

"…Reno its almost midnight now! You've been drinking _all day_?"

"Well I didn' have 'nything else t'do…" he grumbled, nipping at the sensitive skin of Cloud's neck. The blonde shivered a little and jerked his shoulder, jolting Reno's mouth away from his neck.

"Stoppit," he growled, glancing around. Reno ignored his command and reattached his lips to Cloud's neck, sucking persistently at the soft skin, running his tongue up the strong line of Cloud's jaw to his ear. Tifa was watching them, chewing on her bottom lip, a look of intense dislike in her eyes. Cloud avoided looking at her and adjusted his grip on Reno again, wanting nothing more than to go upstairs and collapse into bed…preferably with the redhead. He sighed. "You drink too much."

"Le's go upstairs," whispered Reno, nipping at the blonde's earlobe and pressing their bodies closer together.

Cloud bit back a groan. Three days was a _long time_. Turning to Tifa he raised one hand, waving goodnight to her. She nodded her head a little, wiping a glass as she watched Cloud half-drag the redhead up the stairs at the back of the bar with him.

"Miss? _Miss?_"

"_What?"_ Tifa whipped back around to the bar with a glare. The man that had summoned her shrank back.

"I was…just gonna say…" he pointed to the glass in her hands, and Tifa looked down. The glass she had been wiping now lay in her hand in four glittering pieces. She threw the shards and towel angrily into the garbage can, retreating back down the bar, muttering angrily to herself.

**XxX**

"Ouch! Reno come _on_…I can't open the door _and_ hold you up – stand up for a second!" Cloud untangled himself from Reno, leaning the redhead against the wall and dropping his bag on the floor as he opened his locked bedroom door, a task that became infinitely more difficult as Reno found the strength to stagger the few steps to Cloud, wrapping his arms around his blonde lover's waist from behind, pressing up against him suggestively and blowing gently on the back of his neck.

Cloud shivered lightly. "Knock it off…" one hand slid down to cover Reno's, the other still resting on the knob.

"Oh yeah," chuckled Reno. "Tha's convincing."

Cloud managed to get the door open, carefully maneuvering both himself and the redhead into the room. He unceremoniously dumped Reno on the bed before going back to close and lock the door. Reno stretched himself out on his back, watching the blonde hungrily as he moved about the room. Three days…more like three years! The Turk hated to be separated from Cloud. It not only meant no sex, it meant an unbearable ache in his chest that he hadn't quite figured out yet; he only knew that it made him uncomfortable, and that it only went away when he was with Cloud. Speaking of which…

"Cloud…!" he whined, sticking out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout when the blonde lover turned to look at him.

"What?"

Even though his lover's voice sounded exhausted and disinterested, Reno knew better. He continued to pout, looking up at Cloud through his lashes. "You didn't even say hello to me."

Cloud smiled, going over and joining the Turk on his bed, one knee on either side of Reno's legs. Taking the redhead's face in his hands, Cloud kissed him gently.

"Hello, Reno."

"Mmm…" Reno smiled lazily at him, much of his drunkenness seeming to have evaporated. "That's better. So," he looped his arms around Cloud's neck once more, tugging them closer together. "Didjya miss me?"

Cloud shook his head. "No. Not at all." He kissed Reno again, realizing how much he had missed those lips. Reno accepted the kiss willingly, flicking his tongue out to trace along the blonde's bottom lip, nipping at him with his teeth, petitioning for entrance. Cloud finally gave in, allowing Reno's velvety tongue to slip into his mouth, allowing for a moment of enjoyable exploration before meeting it with his own.

"Mmm…" Reno began to lean backwards, pulling Cloud down on top of him as he laid back on the bed. When they finally broke for air, Reno smirked at him. "Not at all, huh?"

"Shut up, Reno." Cloud buried his face in the soft curve of Reno's neck, breathing in his scent; tobacco, spicy cologne and, tonight, alcohol. Cloud inhaled again, running his hands down the Turk's chest, playing with the buttons on his shirt. He had discarded his suit jacket earlier in the day, and his white button-down was already half undone. The blonde fingered the exposed skin, darting his tongue out to run over the smooth neck under his lips. Reno groaned and rolled his head to the side, silently asking for more attention. He gasped when one of Cloud's hands worked its way under his shirt and began playing with his nipple, teasing the sensitive bit of flesh until it was hard, twisting it in his fingers, knowing that Reno's nipples were his weakest point. The redhead emphasized this fact with another groan, louder, as Cloud pinched him.

"Ahhh…Cloud…" Reno jerked his hips upward, grinding himself against Cloud.

"Mmm…hey Reno…" Cloud moved in for another leisurely kiss, thoroughly claiming the redhead's mouth as his own.

"…huh?" Reno's eyes were glazed as Cloud pulled away, and he failed to notice the smirk on the blonde's usually impassive face. He did notice, however, when the blonde rolled off of him, scooting off of the bed and, to Reno's dismay, farther and farther away. "…Wh-where the hell are you going?!"

Cloud stretched his arms over his head, his back toward Reno. "'m tired. I think I'm gonna get a shower and turn in." he sauntered into the bathroom and closed the door.

Reno stared after him, his mouth hanging open in astonishment. His impaired brain attempted to make sense of the situation, but between the alcohol and the raging hard-on he had, he could only manage to string together a few words.

_Did he…what…fuck…leave…me?_

Reno sat up, supporting himself on his arms, still staring in bewilderment at the closed bathroom door. _Fuck…no…no fuck…no fuck?! …hand…_

The Turk's mind was just wrapping itself around the idea that he was in for another night of self-gratification when the bathroom door cracked open and a blonde head peeked out.

"Well?" Reno looked up from contemplating his hand at the sound of Cloud's voice. The blonde was smirking at him again. "Are you coming or not?"

The redhead practically threw himself off of the bed, bolting across the room and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

**A/N: **Aaaaaaaaaaaall right. So, I really hate this. Really REALLY hate this. Do you hate this as much as I do? Please, review, let me know if it needs to be taken out back and shot, ok? Cuz if you all hate it as much as I do, then I promise promise PROMISE I will fix it. Because, as Mort Rainey says, "No…bad…writing."


End file.
